Monologues
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: No clue what I should have done category wise so please understand. Anyway, this is just a collection of a bunch of short monologues I have written. Most are kind of emo so be warned but that's what I'm pretty good at writing so don't like don't read.
1. MultiBreed

Here I sit, alone, in the quiet darkness. I never knew my family and I never had any friends. I am caught in a wall dividing different creatures. I am what people call a "half-breed."

No. I am not caught in one wall. I bring together many others.

I stay here, in this darkness, season after season. Time means nothing to me. My large wings ruffled in the invisible wind. A sound rumbled in my throat and I opened my beak and released it, too-high a pitch to be heard. Moments passed but the echo never came.

The wind became warm and my short fur almost glowed. However my long striped tail brushed the ground which had turned hard and cold. The warmth was slowly draining from me and into the stone.

My pointed ears were pricked for the smallest sound. The tiniest bit of hope that I will be accepted. But it doesn't happen. It never will.

Many consider me to be worthless. A terrible waste of God's gift of life.

I raked my clawed hands on rock as I thought of how I had wished for death to take me, but it never did.

After much time, I started to walk. I wasn't heading anywhere, for nothing was here, yet still I continued to walk. I didn't know how long. Time was like an illusion to me. I have sat in this dark world for many seasons.

I knew nothing of the real world. I could remember nothing from before I was placed in this rocky prison. Not colors, nor the trees or sky. I no longer even knew my name, if I had ever had one. I do not know what I look like or what other living creatures look like.

I felt cold, wet, warm, wind. Many seasons were passing. Soon though, my feet, the only human-like part of me except my eyes, felt something new.

It was dry and shifty. The air tasted strange to my beak. I heard a crashing sound before it quieted as if retreating. The strange sound got loud, crashed, and then became quiet over and over again.

A bright light shined from somewhere in the darkness. I ran towards it, not seeing anything like it for as long as I can remember. As I got closer the strange air blew against my bare skin.

I reached the light but ended up throwing my wings around to shield my eyes. After time passed I moved my wings and took in my surroundings. The deep blue water rolled against rocks unlike the cold wet stones I was used to.

The air was so much fresher and all of the strange colors. I was overwhelmed. White puffs fly in the sky before I was forced to close my eyes.

My fur for once felt truly warm as the bright light radiated off my skin, however my eyes still hurt from the…what was it called?

I would have thought more but the warmth caused my throat to rumble in a purr. I tried to open my eyes but to no avail. My wings were once again shielding me from the light, whatever it was.

A word entered my mind and I moved one of my wings to see the yellow streaks in the large blue upper world.

In a tongue as strange to me as this new world I rasped.

"Sun?"


	2. Soul Water

**Review please.**

**--**

My gift is my curse. I had sold my soul to the being of evil so that I may live on. I feared death. The worry that each day could be my last had taken control of my heart and finally I had made the deal.

I crouched beside him and held a bony hand over his eyes, pulling out the soul. As the saying is: the eyes are the windows to the soul. I felt the skin on my cheeks tighten as my face turned gaunt. My skin was graying. My hair was like thistle. Once again I was dying.

The swamp was covered in a layer of fog. The newly collected soul floated above my hand, a small light in the shadows like a candle flame. Ripples spread from my dress as the darkness consumed me. The soul fell from my hand and into the murky water.

I waded in deeper before kneeling, low enough that the water re ached my neck. The swamp now glowed with an inner light, which was quickly fading as the soul seeped into my heart. Flesh regenerated on my body. My skin became cream. My hair was like silk. I lived once more.

My gift is my curse. I had sold my soul to the being of evil so that I may live on. It was death I feared but now I fear only life.


	3. Midnight Rain

**Review please.**

**--**

They were in the midst of a terrible drought. Plants were dying. Animals were starving. Everyone was waiting for the end.

The sky was dark as clouds overtook the gray. As if a miracle was happening the people stepped outside, gazing up in anticipation. There was no thunder as the first drop fell. It was black as an obsidian jewel. Chaos broke out.

It was the curse of falling Death they thought. The people evacuated town square, running for the shelter of their homes.

The downpour reigned for what felt like hours, thought it began at midnight but once the clock struck 12:01 it stopped. As if a shield had appeared over their heads, not a single black droplet kept pouring.

Not until the sun started shining over the hilss did anyone dare to step outside. Obsidian pools littered the ground which everyone avoided. They were searching for damage although not for long since it was clear: everything was fine.

Better than fine actually. Before their very eyes flowers popped out of the dirt in pots, grass was thriving underneath the cobblestone, garden were overflowing.

Instead of a curse it was a blessing.

The blessing of the Midnight Rain.


	4. Fire's Chains

**Review please.**

**--**

She kneeled on the floor, a long chain from each of the cuffs on her wrist and ankles. Her head was bowed as her new master ordered her to dance. Hesitantly she stood, the weight of the chains holding her down. The links did not attach to the ground. Starting slow she began to dance and when she did a ring of fire appeared around her. Eyes wide she slowed only to quickly bend back as she heard the hissing of hot metal swing above her. Getting back into the dance's rhythm she realized that she couldn't stop. If she slowed down or took one misstep the now burning chains would wrap around her. Trembling she continued, a sheen of sweat on her face from the heat and fear.

It was been hours. Her body was physically exhausted and only the sound of the red hot, whistling chains spinning around her kept her going. The flames surrounding her mocked her strength and passion. Making herself work harder she stayed there. Underground. With the Devil. Dancing for the rest of eternity.

The chains were free but still they bound her.


	5. Gypsy's Dance

**Review please.**

**--**

She listened. She sat on the fountain's edge as people crowded around, curious as to what she was going to do. Wind brushed past her and she pushed herself off the fountain and staggered before falling into an almost crouching position with arms crossed in front, poised for defense. Everyone was silent. In another swift but fluid movement she was standing on one foot, the other leg completely bent, and one arm stretched towards the sky while the other reached out behind her. She breathed and her eyes opened. Her blue eye was like sapphire, her green eye like emerald.

She put her foot forward and her arms turned to offensive. Suddenly she jumped, landing on one foot and she froze, one leg held high. She froze like ice then she threw her le g down and across, spinning her around on the toes of her foot. Her golden anklets jingled, as did her bracelets, while her hands moved fluidly around her. Her skirt twisted and turned as she spun.

She put a foot out, sliding it across the ground, slowing her. As she got closer to the stone beneath her, her hands were slicing through the air, moving about as if she could control the wind's path.

She leaped and turned, twisted and flowed. The wind began to dance with her and as she reached her final pose the wind vanished.


	6. Stone Prison

**Review please.**

**--**

I lightly tapped the rocks with the back of my fist. I stood outside a crevice, almost like a doorway, wondering w hat was inside. When my curiosity became too much I slid on a hard hat and squeezed inside. With the little bit of light that filtered in I noticed how spacey it was. Eyes filled with fascination, I walked about, trailing my fingers along the large stones. I smiled just before something shot out at me.

I quickly jumped back from the snake. The rocks behind me had a layer of dust and dirt while filled the air, causing me to sneeze. I started to cough violently while my eyes were stuck close, tearing from the dirt. I put one foot out. I ran into another wall and heard several smaller rocks fall. All I could hear was my heavy breathing before crashes tumbled around me.

Day two. My eyes opened while my stomach growled. There was no light. I sighed when something outside caught my attention. Voices. I started beating against the stones, trying to attract their attention. I yelled but soon the footsteps completely faded. I leaned back against the stones, which now felt even colder.

Many, many years later they found me, but couldn't see me. They carried away the remains as I faded back into the rock. Now unable to leave my prison.


	7. Royal Fool

**Review please.**

**--**

The spotlight is on me. I'm the greatest jester around…or rather I was. One little mistake in front of the king is dangerous and this was a big mistake.

This was actually my second time per forming for High Highness so I wasn't very nervous. Actually I had a great routine line up: fire. Royals love it. Well I was warned by the last jester to not try it. If I can get by without don't take the risk. Its caused other's downfalls. Of course I didn't listen. I was the best, although now when I look back, so were they.

One slip up. I had been amazing. Flipping and twisting in the air, tossing flaming batons high up. However one landed short and as I flipped it hit my back, catching my costume ablaze as it lit up my hair. That's why it's so short now. The other baton landed on the fancy rug near the king. Water was dumped on me, smoke pouring from my back. As I was dragged away I wiped my teary eyes, unwittingly covering them in gray ask. One eye burned as metal bars surrounded me.

Even when I woke half my world was black.

The spotlight is on me, and it is dark.


	8. Broken

**Review please.**

**--**

It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt myself. But I can be fixed, right?

Wrong. They say something is wrong inside my head. For them it's called a brain, for me it's called programming.

I became confused and did bad things. I just didn't understand anymore. They tried. They really did. Poking around in my br- my programming but their faces were solemn. They thought it was a lost cause. That I was gone. Except I wasn't. I'm not.

I was tossed. They cut my power but my reserve will last for awhile. Trash. That's what they thought of me. I was thrown away because I didn't work right. I was injured. I was broken.

It's alright though. I don't blame them. They thought it was best. Safest. It's hard for them that I failed. They couldn't help it.

I'm just a broken toy.


	9. Colored Tears

**Review please.**

**--**

She cried. Her soundless wail echoed through the twilight sky as golden tears fell down her cheeks. Easy to hate and impossible to love, she cries each day with no one there to car. Nails raked against her skin as her feet dug into the sand. Her arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep away the chill. Her tears became silvery as her breathing shallowed. Crying became harder as air left her. Staring at the moon she started to pray. She prayed that if she passed on someone would care. Red tears slipped from her eyes. She wanted them to be sorry. She wanted them to know it was they who caused this. Who did this to her. She wanted them to be tormented and suffer. Her tears turned back to silver gold. No she didn't.

She continued to weep when a blanket fell over her shoulders. Her tears turned blue as strong arms held her close. Leaning back into the being, she felt his own tears falling on her head. "Why do you cry?" she asked him. He was silent as pink tears fell on her hand. Blue became pink and pink became silver as the man dissolved into the air. As she continued to cry alone large, black, feathered wings surrounded her as her world vanished into the darkness.

A single, colorless tear fell to the shadows and rippled.


	10. Starlight

**Review please.**

**--**

She sat on the hill, dark grass beneath her, as the midnight sky reigned overhead. A cold wind blew around her as she gazed up at the stars, longing to fly up and grab one.

She reached up as if to pluck one from the sky when something fell from above behind her. She heard the whisper of wind through feathers as strong arms grabbed her and held her close to the being's chest. His long, black hair brushed her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Would you like to fly, little sparrow?" She opened her mouth to respond but he had already spread his wings before leaping up into the starlit sky. The wind felt cool on her face as he flew higher and higher.

The stars she loved so much seemed so close. He held her tightly before tossing her. With her eyes closed she felt like she was flying, before she started falling. Opening her eyes she almost screamed when she was the angel, his dark wings contrasting from the white moon. Smirking he shot out an arm and grabbed her wrist. Calling out in pain, he laughed cruelly. Lifting her up, he hold on her wrist being the only thing keeping her from dropping, he kept her at eye level.

His smirk was evil as he said to her, "Ready for your lesson, little sparrow?" She hastily shook her head in fear. He laughed. "Don't worry. Everyone has wings. All that's important is whether or not they show up before you die!" As he spoke he quickly turned in a circle, pulling her along as her arm came out of its socket. When he finished the circle, using the momentum he gained, he threw her back towards the earth. She screamed as he laughed wickedly.

Her eyes shot opened before weeping under the New Moon.


	11. The Black Feather

**Review please.**

**--**

I saw it. For the past few days it has been following me wherever I go. The 'it' happened to be a small, pure white dove with a single black feather on the crown of its head. Right now as I stood in the woods, a fair distance from where I stayed, it rested on a brance above me, watching me. No matter what I did it always returned. It was definitely intelligent, smarter than a bird should be. I was about to tell it to go away when I heard something behind me. A twig snapping. Without another thought I ran the other way, fighting my way through leaves and bushes when the dove flew by me, nodding its head a different way. Unsure, I followed the bird, not knowing of the ledge nearby.

I stopped just before I stepped over the cliff. The dove stayed in the air ahead of me, egging me to go over. Fearful, I tried to go back but the ground crumbled beneath me. My eyes went wide as I fell head first through the air. The dove dove after me, and when it reached me I saw it almost smirking as an eerie light enveloped it. The light grew and took a different form. As its featured became clear I was hugged to his chest and I felt him rumble with laughter. I moved my eyes up to try and see his face but all that was visible was the ever approaching ground.

All I heard was the breaking of bones, the splattering of blood, and his cruel laughter as a black feather landed on my cheek.


	12. Valentine's Heart

**Review please.**

**--**

She violently punched the wall, tears in her eyes. Every year. Every, single, fucking year!

Why was she always ignored? She stepped over to a shop's wall and leaned against it. She didn't have many friends but shouldn't everyone get some love on Valentine's Day? She didn't even really like the day…it's just stupid but still it hurt. She sighed as a letter fluttered down from above her. It looked like an old letter of parchment and it was sealed with black wa x. When she opened it a large, black feather fell out. She stared at it before reading the letter.

_I'm not much of a fan of flowers and chocolate,_

_so how about a heart?_

She read it over and over as she walked home. Walking up the wtairs and into her room she was met with a very strong, distasteful stench. Prying her eyes from the parchment she gasped. The letter fell from her hands as she gaped at the piece of meat on her bedside table. Her breathing shallowed as the heart kept beating with blood on her floor. A small card was by it. Hesitantly she reached out a hand and snatched it as she read,

_I hope you don't mind that it's not my own._

_Have a heartfelt Valentine's Day!_

She could almost hear evil laughter.

Steps came up the stairs and someone knocked on her door. "Are you alright, dear?" She frantically looked at the door and then back ot the bleeding, beating heart on her table as the doorknob turned.


	13. Winter Palace

**Review please.**

**--**

Frost nipped at my cheeks. I was snowboarding down the steepest and hardest slope on the mountain. I wouldn't fail. I never did. My friends would always comment how I never fell or ran into anything, ever, and yet I'm extremely clumsy back in the Summerland that is Florida. My board hit a small bump in the snow but never did I touch the ground.

I felt someone behind me so I went faster. I hate being outdone, but he kept face with me. He started telling me of a new course, even trickier than this one. Intrigued, I followed his directions and came to the edge of the mountain. This part was cliff-like. An embracing chill coursed through my veins as I started speeding down the side. One wrong turn could throw me over. My breathing was deep, and didn't hurt from the cold like others' usually did. I felt free, however my eyes widened at what was before me. A ledge. I quickly turned to stop but my snowboard continued to skid forward. I tried to fall back but something within wouldn't let me. I threw my arms in front as if to protect me as my body flew over the cliff.

My eyes slowly opened. I was on the ground, covered in a layer of snow. Trying to move my arm was harder than I thought it'd be. Dragging it inch by inch I saw the bit of skin between my glove and jacket. It was an icy blue though I couldn't feel a thing. Not pain, not cold. I wasn't numb, I just couldn't feel anything bad. Slowly I tried to lift myself up and out of the snow only to fall back and feel the frozen water on my cheeks. A chill filled me, as if ice was crawling around inside me. It gave me strength. This time I managed to get on my hands and knees. Looking up my eyes strained to see through the fog and darkness. I couldn't even tell where the land and sky met. _Guess even I can fall sometimes,_ I thought sadly when I saw my broken snowboard. I lifted up my head and gasped.

I don't know how long I stared at the large castle before me or know how I had missed it. Struggling to stand, I forced my muscles to work and soon enough I was, more-or-less, limping over to the doors. It seemed even lar ger as I got closer and I slowly put a hand out to touch the giant doors when they opened. I jumped back, slightly afraid, before stepping inside. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?" When no response came my feel just started walking around. My eyes gazed over each and e very detail.

A pair of large stairs led up to the next floor. I held onto the railing, flinching at the bitter coldness. At the top was another pair of stairs on either side of the steps I just came up. Curious I stepped up those as well, surprised when they both came to a single door. Hesitantly I reached forward and opened it.

The large room was filled with a blue light. The circular wall was covered in painting of scenery, none even remotely summery. In the very center was a staff with a circular blue org encrusted at the top, silvery metal strands surrounding it. A wide circle of white light appeared from the ground, the scepter directly in the center.

I walked in, pausing at the light ring before stepping right through. As soon as I did, though, I heard voices. Whispers. 'Could she be the one?' they said. Ignoring them was difficult because the closer I got the louder the voices became. I paused for less than a second before lifting the staff from its invisible hold. It felt right in my hands. I stared at the blue orb before shutting my eyes when it gave off a blinding light.

I felt different. Not bad, but like I had changed. "My Queen, you have returned to us." I turned, blinking away the confusion. Giving a gentle smile, I nodded to the guard behind me. "Indeed I have," I said. He opened the towering door for me as I stepped in to see several people, like me, dancing and eating and enjoying themselves as is their way. Everyone wished to greet me. My large black and blue monarch wings almost fluttered from the attention. This was how I was set apart from them. Unlike me, they were wingless. I was unique and special.

Gesturing over a stewardess, she gracefully danced over. "Yes, my Queen, how my I serve thee?" she asked with her bell-like voice. "Tell me, what happened? How did I get here?" I asked. The young stewardess simply laughed. "Oh, my Queen, do you not remember what the Winter Crystal told you? To live fully in one you must die in the other," she said as she started to dance away. My eyes went wide as another one guided me over to the large throne. _I remember. I had found that blue org and it told me about this world,_ I thought as I sat in the Ice Throne. We are invisible to normal humans. I raised a hand to my forehead, unsure of what to do. _There's nothing that I can do. The Winter Crystal's prediction came true. I now life fully in this world,_ I thought, my eyes tearing as I was announced to the Yule Ball.

"Now announcing: Her Highness, the Winter Faerie Queen!"


	14. Guitar

It took a moment but I heard music play and it helped to break through the fog of what I had done.

I stood there, the scissors in my hand. I had done it. I had severed the last remaining tie I had with him. I had slashed through the strings of my most prized guitar. The room felt hot as I felt sweat on my skin and my hair became plastered to my forehead. The strings curled in on themselves.

How did it turn out this way? He had given this guitar to her as a gift on what was their last day together. When he handed it to her he said that the instrument would bind them together spiritually. He had asked her to play something but when she said she didn't know how he told her it was alright. Whatever her fingers did would tell him all he needed to know.

So she did. It was excitable and not as bad as she'd thought but his face was blank and no longer held the joyful grin as it did before. He slowly shook his head as his bangs fell into his eyes. Without a word he stood and left, leaving her staring after him.

Her soul song wasn't right. By the right of music they were not meant to be, was something his friend had told her later on. Because their soul songs were such opposites he could not be in contact with her. Ever.

She had been playing the guitar, and only recently did she realize that the notes she had played for him that day were not but the prologue. The song had turned slow and sad as tears formed in her eyes as she played.

Eventually it had proved too much and she grabbed the scissors and cut the strings. If they would have no contact than that is how it shall be.

As she sat on the ground, broken guitar lying in front of her, she heard another playing. His best friend walked in playing a song so similar to her's they just fit together. The look on his face brought such a feeling inside of her she nearly wanted to cry.

So they both sat there, together, as he played to her until her eyes closed. Broken guitar forgotten in the corner.

All her sadness forgotten.


End file.
